L'effet papillon
by Anna27tsu
Summary: Qui sera le gardien du secret ? Cette simple question aura des conséquences énormes sur le futur de la famille Potter. Albus Dumbledore confie ses doutes sur Peter Pettigrow à James. Suite à cela, le nom de gardien a changé. Et cette petite discussion à la sortie du ministère va avoir des répercussions très importantes pour Harry Potter et l'horcrux qui vit en lui.
1. Chapter 1

« Sirius Black »

« Non, nous croyons que c'est trop évident. Nous avons donc pensé à Peter. »

« Mmmh… Loin de moi l'idée de te faire douter de ton ami James, mais je me pose quelques questions sur sa véritable fidélité. »

« Oh… »

« Peut-être accepteras-tu que je confie le secret à une de mes connaissances de confiance ? »

« Oui, c'est une bonne idée… Merci pour tout, professeur Dumbledore, j'ai entièrement confiance en votre jugement. »

Le vieil homme sourit légèrement et soupira.

« Reposez-vous James, on dirait que vous avez enchaîné les nuits blanches. »

Le seigneur Potter rigola doucement et passa une main sur son visage fatigué.

« Vous ne croyiez pas si bien dire professeur, cette situation est assez oppressante et je crois bien que Harry confond le jour avec la nuit. »

« Je vois, c'est normal à cet âge… Bien, je vais vous laisser. Passez le bonjour à Lilly pour moi. »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Sur ces derniers mots, les deux hommes se séparèrent ne sachant pas que cette discussion aurait d'importante conséquence.

* * *

 **Un ans plus tard…**

Peter Pettigrow tremblait comme une feuille sur le sol. Sa respiration était difficile après tous ces endoloris, son corps avait atteint son point de rupture. Il tressaille en entendant la voix sifflante du Seigneur des ténèbres près de son oreille.

« Tu m'avais déjà beaucoup déçu lorsque tu avais omis que, pour pouvoir rentrer chez les Potter, il fallait que ce soit le gardien du secret qui nous dise son emplacement. Et maintenant, tu _oublie_ _s_ les plans de l'ordre ?! ». La fin de la phrase était pratiquement dite en fourchelangue. Voldemort était vraiment furieux, et ce n'était généralement pas un bon signe.

« P-pardon m-mon seigneur ! Je ne voulais pas ! »

« … Tu n'es vraiment plus d'aucune utilité. »

« Attendez ! J'ai d'autre information ! »

Les yeux rouges de Voldemort semblaient vouloir lui faire subir un autre doloris pour avoir osé l'interrompre. Mais son seigneur afficha un sourire charmant et dit avec la plus grande politesse qui soit s'il voulait bien continuer. Peter pouvait presque croire qu'il était sincère. Presque.

« D-dans deux jours, c'est Halloween. Pour l'occasion, les Potter vont chez un ami à eux… Maître ! Vous pourriez les attaquer à ce moment-là ? »

Après un très long silence, Voldemort parla enfin.

« Je savais bien que tu n'étais pas si inutile que ça »

Puis le seigneur des ténèbres reparti… De toute évidence, la réunion était finie.

* * *

Lilly Potter savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Après tout, c'est elle qui avait mis en place cette barrière autour d'Harry, il y a deux ans. Elle avait juste informé James de cette protection supplémentaire et personne d'autre. Ce sort était de la magie noire, et les membres de l'ordre ne sont pas vraiment friands de magie noire. Lilly était tombée dessus par pur hasard. Mais si ce sort pouvait protéger son enfant, alors magie noire ou pas, son instinct maternel n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde.

La rouquine se précipita vers son enfant en hurlant son nom. Le sort s'était activé ! Quelqu'un avait attaqué son bébé, son Harry ! Pourquoi l'avaient-ils laissé sans surveillance sur la terrasse extérieure ?! Elle se sentait vraiment irresponsable.

En arrivant dans le jardin essouffler, elle découvrit avec horreur Harry qui pleurait sur le sol de la terrasse avec son front couvert de… De sang ? Lilly sentie son cœur rater un battement. Son enfant était en vie et c'était cela le plus important pour l'instant. Mais le plus choquant, c'était certainement l'homme debout devant Harry.

Malgré son air surpris, elle reconnut sans mal le seigneur des ténèbres. La rouquine c'était retrouver trois fois face à lui après tout. Elle entendit James, Sirius et Remus arriver derrière elle. Ils avaient dû l'entendre crier et apparemment Voldemort choisit ce moment reprendre pied avec la réalité. En les voyant tous les quatre, il semblerait qu'il est préféré partir.

Plus tard, quand Lilly repensa à cet événement particulier, elle se dit que quand tout le monde s'accordait à dire que vous étiez un génie et que vous réussissez tout ce que vous entrepreniez, il est normal d'être confus quand vous vous faîtes repousser par un enfant de un ans.

Et puis ce n'est pas que Voldemort avait eu peur d'eux, il savait qu'ils étaient assez puissants pour le retenir jusqu'à l'arrivée de Dumbledore. Harry en était ressorti miraculeusement avec juste une cicatrice. La plupart de la malédiction avait rebondi. Lilly aurait vraiment aimé que le célèbre Avada Kadavra rebondisse sur ce monstre. Peut-être si l'espace avait été plus petit… Elle soupira, ça ne servait à rien d'y penser.

* * *

Tom Riddle s'était toujours senti spécial et supérieur à tous les enfants de l'orphelinat. Il pouvait faire des choses que personne ne pouvait. Quelqu'un comme lui n'avait donc pas besoin de leur attention ou leur stupide amitié. C'est pour cela que, lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il existait d'autres personnes comme lui, _les sorciers_ , il avait reporté tous ses espoirs d'enfants sur ce nouveau monde. Et il ne pouvait pas être plus déçu. Les sorciers se cachaient des moldus comme des chiens. Pourquoi ? Le prédateur ne se cache pas de sa proie non ? Alors pourquoi vouloir garder leur existence secrète quand ils étaient naturellement au-dessus ? Il détestait cela.

En fait, il y avait beaucoup de choses que Riddle détestait, mais ce qui arrivait tout en haut de la liste, c'était très certainement la faiblesse. Surtout si c'était lui qui se sentait faible. Tom se retrouvait là, assis sur un lit dans une pièce bien trop semblable à sa chambre dans l'orphelinat pour qu'il soit à l'aise.

Ses souvenirs étaient flous et il grimaça en repensant à ce qu'il était devenu. Un morceau, juste un minuscule petit bout de ce qu'avait été autrefois son âme. Un horcrux. Au début, tout était noir, tout son monde avait été plongé dans le néant. Puis au bout de… Mille ans ? Trois ans ? Deux jours ? Par Salazar ! Il n'avait aucun moyen pour mesurer le temps. Il reprit des forces et il fut même capable de se créer des illusions à partir des souvenirs qu'il avait conservés. L'univers qu'il avait construit était à son image, terne, poussiéreuse et vide. Il était un psychopathe pleinement conscient de son état psychologique après tout.

Il retrouvait ses forces… Ou plutôt, quelqu'un lui donner les moyens de le faire. Le gamin des Potter. Aussi stupide et risible que cela puisse paraître. La personne qui était responsable de son enfermement ici était également celui qui lui permettait de ne pas perdre le peu de santé mentale qu'il avait. L'enfant lui donnait une part de sa magie et restaurait son âme déchirée. Bien sûr, Tom savait que le gamin ne le faisait pas intentionnellement. Si jamais l'enfant souffrait de malnutrition ou tout autre état qui induisait une perte d'énergie, toute sa magie serait concentrée pour combler l'écart.

De temps en temps, il pouvait voir à travers les yeux de Harry. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir interagir avec le monde extérieur et anéantir définitivement tous ces stupides Gryffondor était une véritable torture pour lui. Tom Riddle détestait vraiment la faiblesse.

* * *

Harry avait toujours peur d'aller dormir. Il avait souvent des visions d'une vie qui n'était pas la sienne. Cela ne lui posait aucun problème quand ces visions étaient sur Poudlard et dans la majorité des cas dans la salle de Serpentard. Il avait reconnu les lieux facilement grâce aux nombreux serpents décoratifs et les descriptions de ses parents sur la célèbre école sans oublier que l'emplacement de la salle commune des serpents, près des cachots, était une connaissance assez commune dans la communauté des sorciers. Mais quand Harry avait des visions de lui torturant des inconnus, c'était tout de suite plus effrayant. Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que cela lui plaisait, ou plutôt cette situation plaisait à la personne dont provenaient les souvenirs. Alors, oui, Harry Potter, neuf ans presque dix, avait vraiment peur d'aller au lit.

D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui n'était pas différent. Cette fois-ci, il se retrouva dans ce vieux bâtiment qu'il avait fini par connaître par cœur grâce à ses nombreuses visites. Tout était vide, il n'y avait personne. Harry avait accès à toutes les pièces, sauf une, qui restait désespérément fermée à clé. Alors comme d'habitude, il essaya de l'ouvrir et comme à l'habituel, il se réveillerait pile à ce moment-là.

 _Clic._

Ah ? Ça, c'était inhabituel. Il poussa la porte, tiraillé entre la crainte et la curiosité. Il découvrit que sur le seul petit lit de la chambre, était assis quelqu'un. C'était un homme dans la vingtaine si Harry jugeait bien. Les traits du visage de l'homme devant lui étaient très aristocratiques, ses cheveux bruns étaient parfaitement rangés, aucun épi en vue ce qui contrastait fortement avec les cheveux complètement désordonnés d'Harry, ses vêtements n'avaient pas un seul pli et ses yeux était… Rouge ?

Pendant un moment, chacun analysaient l'autre et un silence maladroit s'installa entre eux. Harry frissonna, être le centre d'attention de cet homme avait quelque chose de terrifiant et d'intimidant. Ne tenant plus, Harry finit par demander prudemment :

« Euuuh… Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Longue histoire. » Répondit-il immédiatement. Sa voix était froide et tranchante. « Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? »

« Longue histoire. » Si l'autre ne voulait pas lui répondre, il pouvait le faire aussi, non ?

« Tom Riddle. Je répète, comment es-tu arrivé ici, Harry ? » Il y avait un soupçon d'irritation dans son ton et son regard était meurtrier.

« Aune idée » Répondit-il honnêtement. « Au fait, comment connais-tu mon nom ? »

Tom semblait chercher une quelconque trace d'un potentiel mensonge dans ses yeux en ignorant totalement sa question. Finalement, après un autre silence tout aussi malaisant que le premier, Riddle finit par parler.

« Difficile de ne pas savoir qui tu es, monsieur le-garçon-qui-a-survécu. Sans oublier que nous sommes dans ta tête. »

Harry sentit ses joues chauffées au commentaire. « Oh… Oui… C'est juste un rêve. »

L'enfant semblait confus. Tom dus se retenir de lui dire que ce n'était pas parce que tout cela se passait dans sa tête que ce n'était pas réel. L'horcrux voulut se maudire quand il remarqua que cette phrase ressemblait beaucoup à ce qu'aurait pu dire ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Mais c'était dans son intérêt que le gamin le prenne pour le fruit de son imagination. La voix de l'enfant le sortit de ses pensées. Sans qu'il ne le remarque, Harry s'était déplacé à la fenêtre.

« On est ou ici ? »

Tellement naïf.

« L'orphelinat Laine. »

« … Et ce sont des runes ? » Demanda-t-il en pointant les pierres sur le rebord.

Et trop curieux aussi, mais il était jeune, Tom n'était pas beaucoup mieux à l'époque. D'ailleurs, il était arrivé dans l'âme de Harry quand il avait un an. Donc, cela faisait combien de temps qu'il était ici ?

« Pas vraiment… Juste des tests. Mais dit moi, quel âge a-tu maintenant ? »

« Neuf ans et dans un mois j'en aurai dix. »

Presque neuf ans… Et il avait passé plus de temps dans cet enfer qu'est le néant que dans toutes ses illusions. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce que c'était pour les autres… Cinquante ans coincés dans le noir absolu. Il se retient de frissonner à cette pensée et il détestait cela.

Mais il détestait encore plus le fait qu'il redoutait le moment où l'enfant allait devoir repartir. Quand il était là, ses illusions paraissaient beaucoup plus concrètes, plus réelles. Il en devenait dépendant avec une rapidité effrayante.

« Harry, viens ici. » L'enfant se conforma à son ordre et Tom aperçut facilement la lueur curieuse dans ses yeux. Le gamin était un vrai livre, tellement facile à lire. Tom se mit au niveau des yeux de Harry. Il avait lu quelque part que cette position permettait de mettre les enfants en confiance. Le jeune seigneur des ténèbres ne faisait jamais de mouvement inutile, tout avait un but. « Tu sais, je vais devoir rester ici un moment… Et je me demandais si tu accepterais que je reste avec toi. Pour t'aider quand tu en auras besoin, bien sûr. »

« Hein ? Oui, si tu veux. »

Parfait. L'enfant se disait sûrement qu'ils étaient dans un de ses rêves, qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Mais le fait que Harry l'accepte à haute voix, lui permettait d'interagir avec Harry quand l'envie le prenait et voir tout ce qu'il voyait. De cette manière il pourrait aisément manipuler le gamin. Tom se retourna pour que Harry ne voit pas le sourire cruel qui s'était installé sur son visage. Il faut juste qu'il soit patient maintenant.


	2. Chapter 2

« Harry, je t'en prie, arrête. Tu me donnes mal à la tête. »

« Désolé Tom, mais je ne peux vraiment pas attendre plus ! »

Aujourd'hui, il allait au chemin de traverse acheter ses fournitures scolaires. Comment Tom pouvait s'imaginer qu'il allait réussir à se calmer ? Mais il n'en attendait pas moins d'un psychopathe total comme Tom. Depuis qu'il se baladait avec Riddle dans la tête, il avait appris un certain nombre de choses sur lui. Tout d'abord, il y avait le fait que Tom est un homme avec un ego surdimensionné et une arrogance aussi importante que la maladresse de Hagrid.

Il avait appris également que Tom était une vraie personne et non un personnage créé de toutes pièces par son imagination. Il avait déjà vu certains des souvenirs de Tom quand il était dans la salle commune de Serpentard alors qu'il n'avait, bien sûr, jamais mis un pied à Poudlard (et encore moins à serpentard). Mais il savait que c'était la vraie salle, les souvenirs contenus dans la pensine de la famille de son parrain étaient une bonne indication. Harry avait fouillé surtout parce que Tom lui avait demandé et s'il voulait être honnête, c'est aussi à cause de sa propre curiosité. Tout cela pour dire qu'Harry avait rapidement mis les pièces du puzzle ensembles. Et des _« coïncidences »_ comme celle-là, il n'y en avait pas qu'une…

Tom lui avait dit que leurs âmes étaient liées et qu'il était un souvenir d'une autre personne ou un quelque chose dans ces lignes-là. Harry n'avait jamais parlé à personne de Tom, ce dernier était très bon dans l'art de persuader et convaincre. Riddle lui avait dit que même dans le monde des sorciers ce n'était pas normal d'entendre des voix. Le titre de survivant et sauveur du monde étaient déjà assez, pas besoins de rajouter le garçon fou qui entend des voix par-dessus…

Mais, il se méfiait beaucoup de Tom malgré tout. Il ne doute pas que certains des souvenirs de Tom resteront gravé dans sa mémoire. Harry frissonna en repensant à ce pauvre lapin. Suite à cette _découverte,_ une grosse dispute avait éclaté. Harry pensait que la personne dans sa tête avait un réel problème psychologique.

Pour résumer, il se baladait avec un psychopathe arrogant vivant dans sa tête et en plus il était un ancien serpentard. Oh joie.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par sa mère qui lui dit qu'ils allaient commencer par aller chez Ollivander. En entrant Harry ne fut pas surpris par les centaines de boîtes ni par l'impressionnante couche de poussière sur le comptoir. Encore une _coïncidence_ entre la réalité et les visions de Tom. Rien n'avait changé depuis la première visite du psychopathe. Le vieil homme qui sortit soudain de l'arrière-boutique le fit sursauter.

« Ah ! Monsieur Potter ! Et n'est-ce pas cette chère Lilly ? Comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien et vous ? Nous venons pour la baguette de Harry. »

Ollivender se retourna et revient avec quelques boîtes. Il sentait que cela allait être long…

Tom regarda avec un vague intérêt Harry enchaîner les baguettes et détruire le magasin. Il lui était arrivé la même chose. Le vieux vendeur de baguette l'avait qualifié de _« client difficile »_ tout comme Harry. Et il devait l'avouer, l'enfant était un sorcier avec beaucoup de potentiel. Il prêta attention à la réalité que lorsque Ollivender regarda le jeune survivant suspicieusement en lui tendant une nouvelle baguette. La magie de Harry réagit immédiatement. Finalement, le vendeur reprit.

« Intéressant, très intéressant… »

« Quoi donc ? » Demanda Lilly « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Hmm… Voyez-vous, le phœnix qui a donné sa plume pour le noyau de cette baguette, avait déjà donné une autre plume, pour une autre baguette. Elles sont sœurs en quelque sorte. Ce qui est étonnant, c'est que cette dernière... » Il pointa la cicatrice de Harry «… Vous a fait ça. »

 _« Tom, je suis censé répondre quoi là ? »_

 _« … Rien »_

Après avoir passé autant de temps avec la roulette russe qu'est Tom Riddle, il arrivait à décrypter quand ce dernier était confus. Comme maintenant.

Mis à part l'événement chez Ollivender, tout c'était relativement bien passé. Sirius et son père les ont rejoints un peu plus tard et Hagrid lui avait offert une chouette !

« Par Salazar, Harry, ce surplus d'émotion ne sert à rien mis à part me donner une migraine, alors arrête. »

C'était vraiment marrant d'entendre Tom jurer. D'autant plus que c'était la seule personne qu'il connaissait qui le faisait par le nom d'un des fondateurs de l'école Poudlard. Un tic de Serpentard sûrement.

« Mais Tom ! Je n'ai jamais le droit de sortir à cause de tu-sais-qui. Laisse-moi profiter un peu ! »

Tom devenait étrangement très silencieux quand il parlait de Voldemort.

* * *

Harry avait fait sa rentée à Poudlard et tout c'était plutôt bien passer. Grâce au conseil de Tom, il avait réussi à éviter un léger malentendu avec Drago Malfoy et il avait été trié à Griffondor. Puis il avait fait la connaissance de Ron Weasley avec qui Harry s'était tout de suite bien entendu, au grand désespoir de Tom.

Ce dernier avait failli avoir une crise cardiaque quand il a compris qu'il allait devoir passer aux minimums huit ans dans la maison du courage. Mettons de côté le moment où le choix chapeau lui a dit qu'il devrait être à Serpentard voulez-vous ? Harry n'a étrangement pas envie de se retrouver entourée de bébé mangemort. Comme Malfoy.

* * *

Tom regarda la première année de Harry avec attention. Outre le fait de se retrouver à nouveau à Poudlard lui faisait le plus grand bien, il voulait vraiment savoir ce que Dumbledore avait caché derrière le cerbère. Le directeur avait dû y mettre quelque chose d'important. De plus, cette histoire de Troll qui sort tout seuls des cachots n'était qu'une histoire pour rassurer les élèves. Il suspectait que cet événement ne soit qu'une simple diversion pour pouvoir aller au mystérieux troisième étage.

Bien sûr, il avait demandé (ou plutôt ordonné) à Harry de s'y rendre. Mais ses amis traîtres à leur sang et né-moldu passaient avant. Sachant qu'il détestait le fait de voir ses mouvements limités par l'enfant, mais si en plus, il devait supporter les connaissances de ce dernier…

Harry jouait avec ses nerfs.

Mais il avait eu une bonne surprise à noël. James Potter cachait des objets très intéressants dans son coffre à Grigotts. Harry avait reçu de la part de son parrain une carte qui indiquait ou était chaque personne dans Poudlard. Cela pourrait se révéler utile plus tard. Mais le plus important, c'est la cape. Une des reliques de la mort…

Cette année risque d'être intéressante.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fourchelang**

 _Écrit_

* * *

Les vacances d'été juste après sa première année avaient été désastreuses. Pourtant, avec tous les problèmes liés au professeur Quirrell, il s'était dit que des vacances lui feraient le plus grand bien. Jusqu'à ce que ses parents lui disent qu'ils allaient rendre une petite visite aux Dursley, la partie moldus de sa famille, Harry sut que le mot repos ne serait pas ajouté à son vocabulaire cette année.

Bien sûr, il n'avait rien contre les moldus. Mais vu tous les commentaires qu'avait pu faire Tom sur ses amis, surtout Hermione, le survivant compris rapidement quel était l'avis de son colocataire sur la théorie de la pureté du sang. Le repas avait été glacial et Harry s'était enfui avant que Dudley lui mette la main dessus.

« Et tu défends encore les moldus ? Ils sont insupportables, et ils n'ont rien fait pour être un minimum hospitalier. »

« Tom arrête ! Ce n'est pas si mal. Ils sont de ma famille… Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je devais les supporter tous les jours… On les verra qu'aujourd'hui. » Harry voulut se maudire lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il venait juste d'admettre implicitement qu'il était en accord avec Tom sur le fait que les Dursley sont insupportables. Aucune chance que Riddle ne le remarque pas.

« C'est bien ce que je dis, ils sont atroces. » Harry avait vraiment envie de soupirer, Tom pouvait être si fatiguant.

Finalement, le garçon aux yeux verts décida de rentrer, la nuit commençait à tomber. Au moment même ou il allait ouvrir la porte, cette dernière le fit toute seule et derrière elle apparut sa tante Pétunia.

« Tu étais là ? Dépêche-toi, rentre, tu vas faire un courant d'air. » Dit-elle d'un ton sec, accompagner avec un de ses regards de dégoût. Ils marchèrent tous deux vers le salon. N'y voyant personne, sa tante s'installa sur le canapé en soupirant.

Après un trop long silence, elle reprit. « Tu es aussi bizarre qu'eux. » Ce n'était même pas une question, juste de la méchanceté gratuite. Harry pouvait sentir la colère de Tom devenir encore plus grande. Son colocataire lui murmura dangereusement. « C'est pour cela que je les déteste… » Faites que ses parents reviennent vite.

* * *

« Pardon !? »

« Fourchelang ! Harry ! Tu parles aux serpents. »

« N-non ! C'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ron et Hermione se contentèrent de le regarder. Sa tête tournait, il avait besoin d'air, maintenant. « Je sors un moment, partez sans moi, je vous rejoindrais plus tard. » Harry avait surtout besoin d'être seul. Il arriva près du lac noir et s'y installa, perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fit attention à rien. Finalement, c'est la voix de Tom qui le sortit de son état de transe.

« Utilise un charme de chauffage si tu ne veux pas geler jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. » Tom était toujours aussi sec et rationnel. Mais entendre une voix familière lui parler d'autre chose que les derniers événements étaient très rassurants. Il rigola légèrement à cette pensée. Riddle le rassurer ? Non, il ne ferait jamais cela. Il jeta néanmoins un sort sur ses vêtements et soupira en sentant l'effet immédiatement.

« Tom ? »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi je peux parler aux serpents ? » Demanda-t-il timidement. Après tout, Tom savait toujours tout, que se soient les cours, la plante dans la salle vers la pierre philosophale, les stratégies pour les jeux d'échecs et tout le reste…

« C'est normal, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. »

« Mais je ne suis pas l'héritier de Serpentard ! » Cria-t-il.

« Non, effectivement, tu ne l'es pas. » En ce moment, c'est exactement ce qu'Harry avait envie d'entendre. Sauf que Tom ne lui disait jamais ce qu'il voulait entendre juste pour lui faire plaisir. Tom exposait les faits, c'est tout. Cette perspective lui permettra de se calmer un peu.

« Mais Hermione a dit qu- »

« Elle a tort. »

« Et les autres croy- »

« Ils ne savent rien. Harry arrête avec ce train de penser, c'est ridicule. »

 **«** **Ridicule !? »** Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il sifflait **« Le fait que tout le monde pense que je suis le responsable de toutes ses pétrifications et que je prévois un génocide des nés-moldus à Poudlard est ridicule ?! »**

 **« Calme-toi. C'est ta stupide panique et ta culpabilité sans fondement qui sont ridicules. »**

 **« Oui, c'est sûr que quand on est incapable de sentir quoi que ce soit, tout paraît beaucoup plus facile et ridicule pas vrai ? » Répondit-il sur un ton sarcastique.**

« Certes, mon manque de … » Tom semblait chercher le mot approprié. « Sentimentalité me permet de ne pas tenir compte des avis de la société et donc de voir la situation plus clairement... »

Après cela, il y eut un silence pesant. Tant mieux, il ne voulait pas parler au psychopathe dans sa tête de toute façon.

* * *

Tom n'avait eu aucun mal à savoir d'où venaient les incidents avec la chambre des secrets. Bien sûr, il y avait la possibilité de tout soit orchestré par l'âme d'origine, mais Tom penchait plus pour l'hypothèse d'un autre horcrux. Reste à savoir lequel…

Il eut rapidement sa réponse lorsque Harry découvrit son ancien journal. C'est ce qu'il redoutait. Le tout premier horcrux qu'il a créé, merci à cette chère Mimi. Le seul problème, c'est que cette version plus jeune de lui-même est resté ignorante des événements des cinquante dernières années. Il espérait qu'Harry n'écrirait pas dedans. En attendant Tom se contenta de resserrer ses boucliers d'occlumancie.

* * *

 _« Je m'appelle Harry Potter. »_

« Harry ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais. » La voix de Tom était glaciale et tranchante. Mais Harry ne prit pas cette remarque qu'il venait de se faire au sérieux, il était habitué aux sautes d'humeur de Tom. « J'écris. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

Harry soupira. « Je ne sais pas… Peut-être que j'attends qu'une réponse tomb- » Il n'eût pas le temps de finir que son écriture s'effaçât pour en laisser apparaître une autre.

 _« Bonjour Harry, mon nom est Tom Riddle. »_

Il resta interdit un moment, puis Tom reprit comme si de rien n'était « Qu'une réponse tomb- quoi ? »

« Tombe du ciel. » Répondit-il mécaniquement. « Tom… C'est ton nom qui vient d'apparaître là ? »

« De toute évidence. »

« Et… Ça veut dire quoi ? » Demanda-t-il la voix légèrement tremblante. Il faut qu'il soit prudent, car le ton de Tom était devenus dangereux. Son début de migraine n'était qu'un avertissement. Tom n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui répondre.

Sa nature courageuse et insouciante de Gryffondor le poussa à reprendre le journal pour écrire à nouveau.

« Harry, arrête cela. Tout de suite. » La voix de son colocataire le fit frissonner. Tom ne demandait pas, il lui ordonnait.

Il écrit : _« Savez-vous quelque chose à propos de la chambre des secret_ _s_ _? »_ A nouveau, l'écriture s'effaça. La réponse ne prit pas longtemps à apparaître.

 _« Oui. »_ L'instant d'après, la seule chose que son crâne pouvait enregistrer était la douleur.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.

Salut ! Comme hier, on était noël, je me suis dit qu'on pouvait fêter ça avec un nouveau chapitre ? Sûr ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Ses pas résonnaient dans les couloirs vides. Le couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps, mais ce n'était pas le problème. Dans sa colère, certains des souvenirs les plus secrets de Tom lui étaient parvenus. C'est Tom ! Ça a toujours été lui ! Tout est de sa faute. C'est l'héritier de Serpentard ! Il est Voldemort ! Harry l'avait vu !

Depuis deux ans, il se baladait avec Voldemort dans sa tête ! Et le journal ? Est-ce lui, ou il y avait trois seigneurs des ténèbres ? Celui qui terrorisait le monde des sorciers, celui dans sa tête et le journal !? Il ne comprenait plus rien… Tout était confus. Harry avait besoin de calme. Il allait se poser et réfléchir tranquillement.

Dans son état de panique, son inconscient l'avait conduit jusqu'aux toilettes des filles. A l'entrée de la chambre des secrets… Il allait être malade. Le survivant devait peut-être faire part de ses découvertes à Dumbledore ou à ses parents ? Après tout, il n'est pas lié à une tierce personne dans le monde. Ce n'est pas non plus une histoire d'ami imaginaire. Harry Potter a un lien mental avec Voldemort. Avoir une quelconque connexion avec ce monstre, lui donna envie de vomir. Il allait faire part des récents événements au directeur quand, soudain, une voix venant de son dos le fit sursauter.

« N'y penses même pas. »

Harry se retourna et reconnut tout de suite le visage de Tom. Par pur réflexe, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche sans trop réfléchir. Mais Tom ne perdit pas non plus de temps et il s'empara aussitôt de son poignet en lui arrachant la baguette des mains.

« Tut, tut. Harry, c'est dangereux de jouer avec cela. Tu sais, il ne faut pas sortir sa baguette et l'agiter de cette façon devant les gens, ils pourraient se faire de mauvaises idées. » Dit Tom dans une parodie de réprimande. Comme si le mage noir était un adulte responsable qui expliquait à un enfant ce qui est bon ou pas de faire. Le seigneur des ténèbres faire des leçons sur le bien ? Si Harry n'était pas aussi surpris de voir Tom sur un plan réel et non en rêve, il serait très certainement pris d'un fou rire. Mais son ton ne laissait pas le doute planer, ce n'était qu'un avertissement. D'ailleurs, Tom venait juste de lui prendre sa baguette non ?

« Qu'est-ce que- ! Tom ! T-tu peux… » Harry détestait entendre sa voix trembler de cette façon. Et il haïssait Tom. « Tu peux agir sur le plan réel ? »

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, oui. » Le ton enfantin et l'air supérieur qu'affichait Tom l'irritaient encore plus.

Harry se retourna et essaya de s'enfuir. Mot-clé, essayé. La seconde d'après, les serpents qui servaient de décoration sur les robinets s'en mêlèrent dans ses pieds et le survivant tomba lamentablement sur le sol.

« Mais où allais-tu donc Harry ? Tu veux déjà partir ? »

La formulation agréable de la phrase était très convaincante pour n'importe qui prit au hasard, mais pour Harry qui connaissait bien Tom, il savait que ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Tom avait construit tout autour de lui une mascarade géante, un festival de fausseté. D'ailleurs, Riddle lui avait dit qu'il était un souvenir de son _vrai_ lui. Même les souvenirs de Voldemort venaient lui pourrir la vie. Comme si un seul mage noir ne suffisait pas… Et puis, est-ce seulement possible de se détacher de ses souvenirs ? Pour Harry, tout lui paraissait totalement invraisemblable.

« Bordel, Tom ! Laisse-moi partir ! »

Tom entra dans son champ de vision et il s'agenouilla devant lui. « Oh, Harry. Quel langage, tes parents ne t'ont pas dit que ce n'est pas correct d'avoir un discours si familier ? »

« Et toi, tu es tellement mieux placé pour me le rappeler n'est-ce pas ? » Répondit-il de manière sarcastique en faisant bien attention à mettre le plus de dégoût et de venin dans sa voix.

« Mais c'est qu'il pourrait mordre. » Tom avait l'air vraiment amusé par la situation.

« Tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'aller voir Dumbledore. » Crachat-il furieusement.

« Non, bien sûr, je ne vais pas te retenir… » L'expression que portait Tom en ce moment promettait un monde de douleur. « … Mais ce serait dommage qu'il arrive quelque chose à un des étudiants qui traînent dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci. Heureusement que l'on croise facilement quelqu'un, on pourra vérifier s'ils vont bien, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? »

Il avait juste envie de maudire Tom, juste pour voir si un monstre comme lui saignait de la même manière qu'un humain. Harry ce forçat à se calmer et détendre ses nerfs. Tom lui avait appris à tout analyser et tout marchander. De toute évidence, Riddle ne voulait pas que quiconque sache que le survivant se baladait avec Voldemort dans sa tête. Et apparemment, il ne voulait pas le tuer puisque Tom pouvait avoir un impact sur le plan réel et qu'il n'avait jamais tenté de lui faire du mal. En y pensant, Riddle avait toujours pu intervenir ou il a développé cette capacité depuis quelque temps ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda-t-il. Tom ne pouvait pas le retenir éternellement, sa forme fantomatique commençait déjà à disparaître. Mais le mage noir pouvait toujours faire des dégâts, ça, il en était certain, ils devaient donc coopérer.

« Que tu ne dises rien à personne. Même pas à tes petits amis traîtres à leurs sangs. »

Marchander… Tom lui avait appris à négocier. « Contre quoi ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu as dit que tu voulais que je garde le silence, dans ce cas, tu es prêt à échanger avec moi. »

Harry savait qu'il s'engageait dans une voie dangereuse. Jouer avec Tom était comme marcher sur un fil, un simple coup de vent et c'était fini. Mais au point où il en est…

« Mais c'est qu'il grandit vite, le gamin Potter. »

« J'ai appris des meilleurs. » Répondit-il immédiatement.

« Je n'en doute pas… »

Après un long silence Harry décida de continuer. « Si je vais ce que tu m'as dit de faire, tu ne feras aucun mal à mes amis… Et tu arrêtes avec les pétrifications. »

« Moi, Tom Riddle, accepte les termes du contrat. » La magie qui se dégagea soudainement dans l'air créa un léger vent. Alors qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur, avec les fenêtres fermées.

A douze ans, Harry Potter a fait son premier pacte avec Tom Riddle.


	5. Chapter 5

_Écrit_

Salut ! J'ai une grande annonce à faire : Cette fic sera un slash M/M donc maintenant que les homophobes sont partis, on va pouvoir continuer. Bon, je préviens quand même, il n'y aura pas de scènes graphiques, ni de coup de foudre, ni d'amour fleur bleu ou d'autres trucs dans le genres. Mais nous somme dans une fic Tom/Harry je pense (ou du moins, j'espère - -') que tout le monde sait dans quoi ils s'embarquent. Bref, sûr ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand la pression à l'arrière de son esprit diminua, Harry sut que Tom venait de s'endormir. Il se leva de son lit et prit le vieux journal qu'il avait laissé sur le bureau. Le survivant avait promis qu'il ne parlerait pas du mage noir à quiconque... Mais, cette condition ne s'appliquait pas aux souvenirs de Tom contenus dans le journal, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Gryffondor sortit une plume et ouvra le livre. Les pages étaient vierges, comme la dernière fois. Il fallait bien commencer quelque part, alors il écrit : « _Tom Riddle ? »_ et la réponse fut rapide.

 _« Oui ? Qui est-ce ? »_

 _« Harry. Je veux que tu me dises comment un souvenir de Voldemort, comme toi, est arrivé dans ce journal. »_ Il savait qu'il devait être très prudent et choisir soigneusement ses mots, s'engager dans cette voie avec Tom était comme traverser un champ de mines. La réponse mit beaucoup plus de temps à arriver cette fois.

 _« Souvenirs de Voldemort ? »_

 _« Oui, je sais tout, alors contente-toi de répondre à mes questions. »_ Quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Le Gryffondor mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'avait pas peur.

 _« Et pourquoi devrais-je ? »_

 _« Si tu le fais, je ne dirai rien sur toi à Dumbledore. »_ C'était, bien évidemment, un mensonge. Mais, son Tom et celui-ci ne semblait pas partager leurs souvenirs. Après tout, c'est grâce au journal que Harry sait qui est vraiment son mystérieux colocataire. Et puis, ses parents lui ont toujours dit que Voldemort avait peur du vieux directeur parce que ce dernier l'avait vu battre Grindelwald, le premier seigneur des ténèbres. Harry se dit donc, que la menace que représentait Dumbledore était beaucoup plus crédible.

 _«_ _Comment sais-tu tout cela ? »_ L'écriture élégante de Tom apparut très lentement. On pourrait presque croire qu'il se méfiait de l'enfant.

 _« Réponds à ma question d'abord, on verra la suite plus tard. »_

 _« Grâce à de la magie noir_ _e_ _, bien sûr._ _A toi de répondre maintenant, Potter. »_ Harry aurait dû comprendre depuis longtemps. De la magie noire… C'était tellement évident que ça en devenait risible. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Cette surcharge d'information l'avait perturbé. Maintenant, s'il voulait ses réponses, il fallait qu'ils restent dans leur jeu de ' une question et une réponse chacun '

 _« Tu me l'as dit… Enfin, un autre souvenir que toi l'a fait. »_

 _« Un autre ? Tu en as combien avec toi ? »_

 _« C'est à mon tour de poser les questions. Voldemort a laissé combien de ses souvenirs derrière lui ? »_

 _« Je ne sais pas. J'étais le premier à avoir été créé… Combien de ces… Souvenirs as-tu ? »_

L'écriture de Tom semblait devenir hésitante sur le mot souvenir. Harry garda cette remarque dans un des coins de sa tête et il se dépêcha de poser d'autres questions. Tom commençait à bouger dans sa tête. Il allait se réveiller bientôt. Pourquoi le mage noir ne pouvait pas rester dormir plus longtemps ? Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai, Riddle détestait être faible, et dormir était une position de faiblesse.

 _« Avec toi, deux, je suppose. »_

 _« Sous quelles formes ? »_

 _« Formes ? »_

 _« Dans quoi_ _le souvenir est contenu. »_ Harry devait se l'avouer, Tom écrivait vraiment bien. Le contraste avec ses patachons était très grand. Même si Ron était pire que lui. Mais pour cette phrase, les arabesques complexes que formaient ses lettres étaient absentes, comme si Tom l'avait écrite précipitamment. Harry imagina sans mal l'expression irritée qu'aurait prise Riddle dans ce cas-là.

La question le laissa tout de même perplexe. Conteneur… Si Harry comprenait bien, le conteneur du Tom dans le journal était, justement, le journal. Dans ce cas, pour son Tom à lui, c'était sa tête ?

 _« Je ne sais pas vraiment en fait. Il a toujours été dans ma tête. »_

 _« Dans ta tête. Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses… »_

Harry allait demander plus d'informations à ce sujet, pour pouvoir continuer leur petit jeu, quand une voix venant de sa gauche le fit sursauter.

« Harry, que fais-tu ? » La voix de Tom était glaciale. En se retournant, Harry put voir la forme fantomatique de son colocataire et, il y avait quelque chose de dangereux dans la façon dont il se tenait.

« Rien. » Répondit-il le plus nonchalamment possible. Il referma le journal, posa la plume et parti se coucher. Le survivant ignora du mieux qu'il put son cœur battant trop fort.

* * *

Tom tenta tant bien que mal de se calmer. Il avait suffi d'une seule seconde d'inattention et ses boucliers d'occlumancie avaient laissé glisser ses souvenirs les plus importants. L'héritier des Potter apprenait vite, trop vite. Heureusement que ses professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal étaient d'un niveau lamentable, ou sinon, Harry aurait pu être vraiment dangereux, et il n'en attendait pas moins de son ennemi prophétisé. D'ailleurs, les défenses immunitaires du garçon, étaient tout aussi impressionnantes.

L'inconscient de l'enfant avait tout de suite remarqué que la magie d'un corps étranger essayait d'enter. Bien sûr, il ne parlait pas de lui. Le mage noir était avec Harry depuis tellement longtemps que leurs âmes s'étaient mélangées pour n'en former plus qu'une. Harry était lui et Tom était Harry. Voldemort n'était qu'un vestige de ce qu'il avait été autrefois. Riddle était un élément important dans la constitution de l'enfant. Jamais sa magie ne le rejetterait. Par contre, la magie de Ginny Weasley… Il se retient de ricaner en pensant à elle.

Son homologue, enfermé dans le journal, devait vraiment être confus de ses découvertes. Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu, est un horcrux. Même lui trouvait cela invraisemblable, au début. Le problème, c'est que le jeune lui-même était beaucoup trop imprudent. Il sous-estimait Harry. Personne, sauf lui, qui logeait dans les tréfonds de son crâne, ne comprenait son vrai potentiel. L'enfant était un diamant brut qui n'attendait que Tom pour le tailler à son image. Et le seigneur des ténèbres n'allait pas renier ce qu'on lui offrait sur un plateau d'argent.

Mais, Riddle ne doute pas que ce qui confondait le plus son premier horcrux, était très certainement le fait que tout ce qu'il avait mis en place avec la fille des Weasley ne donnait aucun résultat. Le lien qu'il avait mis en place était parfait, la petite Ginny avait une confiance aveugle envers le jeune lui-même. Un lien comme celui-ci était parfait pour les transferts magiques. Quelle histoire intéressante cela pourrait donner, Ginny Weasley ressuscite un horcrux en lui donnant sa magie, puis mourut juste après. Un conte digne de ceux de Beedle, n'est-ce pas ?

Tom n'avait, alors, pas pu s'empêcher de modifier ce lien. Après tout, que ce soit lui ou son homologue, c'était la même chose, n'est-ce pas ? En utilisant la magie d'Harry, en petite quantité bien sûr, il ne voulait pas faire de mal à son petit réceptacle, Tom avait réussi à rapporter tous les avantages à sa personne.

Riddle récupérait toute la magie de Ginny. Le mage noir n'y allait pas de main morte, il prenait tout ce qui était à disposition, il ne laissait rien pour la jeune fille et son premier horcrux. Il n'aurait jamais fait cela avec Harry, c'était bien trop dangereux et douloureux.

Il est grand temps que la cadette des Weasley s'enferme dans la chambre des secrets. La fin d'année approchait.


	6. Chapter 6

Howdy ! Comme ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, je me suis dit que je pouvais le poster aujourd'hui. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Harry entra d'un pas prudent dans la malheureusement célèbre chambre des secrets. La pièce construite par Salazar Serpentard lui-même. Son regard tomba immédiatement sur le corps de Ginny étendu par terre.

Son cœur battait à une vitesse impressionnante dans sa poitrine. S'il vous plaît, faites que Ginny n'ait rien, pensa-t-il. En arrivant à son niveau, il posa sa baguette sur le sol et secoua la première année désespérément.

« Aller, Ginny ! Réveille-toi ! »

« Elle ne se réveillera pas. » Dit une voix familière venant de son dos.

Harry releva la tête et découvrit un Tom Riddle adossé à l'un des piliers de la salle. Cependant, cette fois, Tom ne ressemblait en rien à un fantôme. Il était aussi réel que lui.

« T-Tom… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Le mage noir leva un sourcil en réponse. Il affichait un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-amusé, c'était irritant.

« Harry, tu n'as toujours pas compris ? C'est Ginny Weasley qui est la cause de toutes ses pétrifications. »

Le jeune Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux, l'horreur et la surprise prirent place sur son visage. « Non, c'est impossible ! C'est le journal ! Tout le monde sait que Voldemort parle aux serpents. »

« Et comment veux-tu qu'un simple journal puisse le faire ? »

Il regarda Tom avec une immense confusion. Ginny n'y est pour rien, il en était sûr ! La seule explication logique dans la version de Tom, était le fait que Ginny se soit fait posséder ou manipuler… Et Harry était bien placé pour savoir que Tom excellait dans ces domaines.

« Elle a été manipulée ou possédée, cela ne fait pas d'elle la responsable ! »

Soudainement, Tom éclata dans un fou rire. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'ait jamais entendu le serpentard rire, mais cette fois, c'est comme si tout le pôle nord s'était abattu sur lui.

« Effectivement, au début, le souvenir contenu dans le journal contrôlait Ginny. Puis, peu après, quelqu'un d'autre le faisait. »

Il ne fallait pas être un génie comme le pauvre orphelin Riddle pour savoir qui était le 'quelqu'un d'autre'. Le bâtard parlait souvent de lui à la troisième personne.

« C'est toi ? Tu contrôlais Ginny et causais tous ses problèmes ? » Dit-il d'une voix blanche. Seul le sourire de Tom lui répondit, mais c'était amplement suffisant. Harry déglutit difficilement. Après un trop long silence, il murmura.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça à Ginny ? C'est une sang-pur… Tu te bas pour la pureté du sang, non ? »

« Je me bats pour un monde où les sorciers n'auront plus besoin de se cacher des moldus. Et cette fille… » Fit-il en la pointant du doigt. « … Est une traître à son sang de toute façon. De plus, j'ai pour habitude de faire passer mes intérêts en premier. »

« Tes intérêts ? En quoi pétrifier des élèves et… » Tuer Ginny, non ! Il ne pouvait pas y croire, n'y même le dire ! « … Faire du mal à Ginny sont dans tes intérêts ? »

« En beaucoup de points. La magie de cette fille m'a gentiment transféré me permet de quitter et de revenir dans ton âme à tout instant. »

La tête de Harry se mit à tourner sous les nouvelles informations « Quitter et revenir ? »

« Tout à fait. Maintenant, je peux aller où bon me semble. Mes mouvements ne sont plus restreints par toi. Mais… » Le corps de Tom se dissout soudainement en centaines de petites particules noires. Elles formaient une sorte de petit nuage, elles devenaient de plus en plus petites, jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent totalement. Puis, une voix retentit dans toute sa tête. « Cela ne veut pas dire que tu t'es débarrassé de moi. Nous sommes toujours liés, rappel toi bien de cela. »

L'instant d'après, Tom était parti.

* * *

Harry serra nerveusement ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Une goutte au citron ? » Lui proposa Dumbledore en lui tendant une boîte de sa sucrerie préférée.

« Non, merci. » Répondit-il rapidement. Le directeur était revenu quand l'implication de Voldemort dans les événements récents avait été confirmé.

Dumbledore soupira et demanda d'un ton fatigué. « Harry, mon garçon, comment vas-tu ? »

« Aussi bien que l'on puisse l'être dans ces circonstances. » Le jeune Gryffondor n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur le sujet. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse en paix, le temps de digérer toute cette situation.

« Oui, bien sûr… » Après un léger silence, l'ancien professeur de transfiguration reprit. « Sur les rapports du ministère, il est dit que les pétrifications ont été causées par Voldemort mais, de manière indirecte… Est-ce que tu pourrais m'en dire un peu plus ? »

Harry hésita longuement avant qu'il ne plonge sa main dans sa poche. Il en ressortit le journal et le survivant le posa innocemment sur le bureau.

« C'était dans la chambre… Plus précisément, c'était dans les mains de Ginny. Je pense que ce journal a un rapport avec… Sa mort. »

Harry se leva tout de suite après et repartit avant d'entendre la réponse du vieux directeur. Il étouffait. Il avait besoin de sortir et de se changer les idées. Éviter de penser à Tom, au journal , à Ginny et tout le reste.

La fin de l'année scolaire arrivait la semaine prochaine et les funérailles de Ginny Weasley étaient dans trois jours.

* * *

Un mois, une semaine et trois jours que Tom était parti. Mais il ne comptait pas les jours, non, bien sûr. Harry se sentait étrangement vide. Toute son âme lui hurlait qu'il manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui avait toujours été là et qui subitement ne l'est plus. Quelque chose comme Tom.

Il avait été malade de ce sentiment pendant les trois premières semaines des vacances, puis il s'était habitué à ce creux. Harry espérait que cette sensation disparaîtrait… Le pire, c'est que, malgré tout, il voulait revoir Tom.

* * *

Reviews ?


	7. Chapter 7

Lors de la deuxième semaine d'août, Harry se réveilla un matin à cause de sifflements qui résonnaient dans tout son crâne. En ouvrant les yeux, il ne remarqua rien d'anormale. Aucune bestiole ou insecte ne pouvaient être la source de ce bruit. Sa fenêtre était bien fermée ce qui excluait l'hypothèse du vent. Sa question trouva une réponse lorsque le sifflement se mit à parler.

« Bonjour, Harry, bien dormit ? » La voix était moqueuse, sûrement due à ses cheveux plus désordonné le matin ou ses pensées floues. Mais ce simple son glaça le sang du survivant. C'est… « Tom… »

« Tu me reconnais enfin ? Toujours aussi incohérent au réveil, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'était de la folie, Tom revenait comme une fleur après tous les événements de la deuxième année.

« Es-tu sérieux ? »

« Presque tout le temps. » Il se moquait de lui… Et c'était incroyablement irritant.

« Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Pourquoi maintenant ? »

Tom ricana « Je ne peux quand même pas te laisser seul. Ce serait irresponsable de ma part. »

« Je peux très bien m'en sortir sans toi, Riddle. Le monde ne vit pas que pour ta petite personne, et je ne suis pas l'un de tes toutous mangemort. Retourne là où tu étais en Juillet. » Crachat-il.

« Mais c'est qu'il rentre dans sa période rebelle le petit Gryffondor... Mais ne me donne pas d'ordre, Harry, je pourrais mal le prendre tu sais ? » La menace n'était même pas subtile.

* * *

La fin de l'été s'était passée plus ou moins bien. Leur relation avait été un peu plus tendue que d'habitude, mais à la grande surprise de Harry, rien n'avait vraiment changé. Comme s'il n'avait jamais appris que Voldemort et Tom sont une seule et même personne. Comme si Ginny était toujours là. Tout se passait bizarrement très bien. Enfin, ça, c'était avant que Tom ne lui parle de son journal.

« Pardon ? » Fit-il. Sa voix était glaciale et Harry avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser sous la colère du mage noir. Des taches apparaissaient déjà dans sa vision.

« Tu as très bien entendu ! Et tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir ! Tout est ta faute, tu avait promis que tu ne ferait pas de mal à mes amis et Ginny es- »

« Pas le droit d'être en colère ? » L'interrompu le mage noir. « Ce journal est mon souvenir, tu ne peux pas en faire ce que tu veux. Le donner à Dumbledore est du pur suicide ! Et puis, ma 'promesse', comme tu l'as si bien dit, est un serment inviolable, celui-ci disait que je ne peux pas nuire à tes amis... La sœur de ton meilleur ami n'est donc pas comprit dedans. »

« C'est faux ! Ginny était mon amie ! »

« Si c'était vraiment le cas, je serais mort. Cesse de te voiler la face, avant de voir son cadavre, tu l'ignorais complètement. Mais voyons les choses du bon côté, on va prendre les récents événements comme une simple leçon. La prochaine fois, tu ferras bien attention aux thermes et aux mots employés lors d'un serment, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? »

Tom Riddle était vraiment un bâtard insupportable.

* * *

Harry avait été anxieux à l'idée de retourner à Poudlard. Il ne savait pas si il supporterait une fois de plus d'être le centre d'attention de tous ces yeux. Tous ces gens qui attendent que lui, le soi-disant survivant, fasse un miracle et arrête les raids de Voldemort. Les mêmes qui le regardaient de travers lorsqu'ils ont découvert que Harry pouvait parler aux serpents.

Il se demandait si il arriverait à oublier la chambre des secrets…

D'autant plus que, cette année, des détraqueurs vont être postés tout autour de l'école. Les attaques du seigneur des ténèbres avaient redoublé ces derniers temps… Le Gryffondor se demandait si cela avait un quelconque rapport avec Tom…

* * *

Quand Harry se réveilla ce matin-là, dans le dortoir dédié à la maison du courage, il avait pour seule compagnie le silence. Ce qui était rare. La voix arrogante du serpentard dans sa tête était souvent la première chose qu'il entendait au réveil. Il en conclut donc que Tom était reparti. Depuis août, Riddle disparaissait puis revenait au moins une fois par semaine. Et comme son colocataire l'avait déjà dit à plusieurs reprises, Tom ne partirait jamais totalement. Où allait-il ? Cela, le mage noir ne lui dirait jamais… Mais il avait sa petite idée. Une réunion hebdomadaire entre Tom et Voldemort lui paraissait être la bonne réponse.

Ce petit changement ne le dérangea pas plus que ça. Ils avaient eu une petite dispute l'autre jour. Remus, qui était vraiment comme un second parrain pour lui, était devenu leur nouveau professeur de défense. Et, puisqu'il semblerait que Harry attire les détraqueurs comme des abeilles avec une fleur, le loup garou avait accepté de lui enseigner le sort du patronus.

Tom n'avait pas apprécié de ne plus être le seul 'tuteur personnel' de Harry. Mais il n'était pas un mangemort ! Il n'avait pas besoin de l'avis de Riddle sur chaque élément de sa vie !

Mais cela n'empêchait pas à Harry d'être inquiet. Halloween… Il n'avait jamais de chance ce jour-là.

* * *

Les couloirs défilaient devant ses yeux, son cœur battait la chamade et ses jambes tremblaient. Mais il ne devait pas s'arrêter. S'il s'arrête, ce sera la dernière chose qu'il pourra faire. Un professeur… Trouver un professeur. Mais où ! Tout le monde était parti à Pré-Au-Lard, et comme d'habitude, c'est Harry qui n'avait pas eu le droit de sortir, parce que, évidement, c'était trop 'dangereux'.

Le survivant se baissa et un éclair vert passa au-dessus de sa tête. Il se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui et sans grosse surprise, il aperçut les masques blancs. Des mangemort… Comment étaient-ils entrés ? Tom le savait ? Avait-il mis en place cette mascarade ?

Au moment où il entendit la formule pour un Bonbarda Maxima, Harry roula sur le sol pour se retrouver de l'autre côté du couloir. Le mur d'en face s'écroula l'instant d'après. Agissant par pur instinct, Harry lança un patronus. Le cerf apparut face à lui et le gryffondor lui dit d'aller trouver Tom et il hurla quand un diffindo lui arriva sur la jambe. Ces bâtards ricanaient. Ils avait envie de 'jouer' un petit peu avec lui avant de le tuer…

Halloween est un jour maudit.

* * *

Review, please ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut ! Désolé d'avoir été si longue à poser le chapitre huit mais on m'a volé mon clavier TwT Mais je l'ai enfin récupéré, je vais donc pouvoir continuer de mettre à jour régulièrement :3**

* * *

Quand Tom rentra à Poudlard, les cris d'Harry lui servirent d'accueil. Quelqu'un s'en était pris à son horcrux. C'était inacceptable. Ne cherchant même pas à comprendre, il prit la baguette Harry posé innocemment sur le sol et envoya un immobulus aux deux nuisances. Les hurlements de Harry s'arrêtèrent net.

Il s'approcha du corps de l'enfant étendu sur le sol. Harry releva la tête avec difficulté et il le regarda droit dans les yeux. Quelques larmes étaient encore visibles. " Tom..." Fit-il piteusement.

Sa voix était faible et tremblante. Il fit asseoir l'enfant et le mage noir lui tenait le bras pour qu'il ne tombe pas à la renverse. Après quelques longues inspirations Harry reprit.

" Ce sont... Des mangemort... "

Le corps de Tom gela sur place. Il resserra sa prise sur le bras de Harry. C'était impossible. Il était déjà allé voir Voldemort. Il lui avait parlé de Harry, il savait que l'enfant était son horcrux. Tom avait mis de côté le sentiment de haine qu'il éprouvait pour l'âme d'origine, tout cela pour que ce genre d'événement n'arrive pas ! Il haïssait cette chose vide qui osait s'appeler Voldemort. Maintenant qu'il pouvait tout voir de l'extérieur, Tom Riddle détestait son homologue. Ils devaient combattre pour un monde à leur image, pas pour la pureté du sang !

Voldemort était censé être puissant, la consécration de tout son travail. A la place, il était un être détruit et déchiré. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'arrivait même pas à savoir combien d'horcrux il avait crée ! Ne se souciait-il pas si l'un d'eux était détruit ? Apparemment pas…

Tom posa Harry contre le mur du couloir et se dirigea vers les deux sorciers qui se trouvaient encore sur le sol. Effectivement, Tom reconnut les masques familiers qui recouvraient leurs visages. Avec un simple coup de baguette, il put les voir clairement. Leurs yeux se tournèrent lui et Tom enleva son sort. Ils se mirent immédiatement à genoux devant lui.

Le plus courageux finit par bégayer faiblement. « M-mon seigneur, nous allions justement exécuter notre mission. »

« Mission ? » Dit-il en relevant un sourcil.

« O-oui, maître. » Nott, s'il se souvenait bien de son nom, regardait pitoyablement le sol. Il était trop terrifié pour oser relever la tête.

« Donne-moi ta baguette. » Le mangemort se conforma sans poser de question. Faire des impardonnables avec la baguette d'Harry n'était pas une bonne idée, après tout.

« Quel ordre ai-je donné ? » Demanda Tom d'un ton sec. Voldemort était déjà considéré comme fou par ses fidèles, cette question ne paraîtrait donc pas vraiment suspecte.

« C'était d'infiltrer Poudlard, et de tuer Harry Potter. »

C'était irréaliste. Il ne comprenait pas. Tom Riddle, le génie, n'arrivait pas à comprendre les agissements de son homologue. Inconcevable…

« Endoloris ! » Les cris reprirent, heureusement ce n'était pas ceux de Harry. Tom regarda dans un état second ses mangemorts le supplier et hurler devant lui. Peu à peu ses nerfs se calmèrent. C'était tellement reposant, il devait faire cela un peu plus souvent, plutôt que de laisser tout le plaisir à Voldemort. Pourquoi ce n'était pas lui qui dirigeait ? Ses décisions seraient plus rationnelles et efficaces. Leurs objectifs seraient atteints plus rapidement. Ses reflétions furent interrompus par la main de Harry qui tirait sur sa chemise.

« Arêtes, Tom… Cela suffit maintenant. »

Le survivant s'était remit drôlement vite du doloris. Sauf si il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. L'enfant avait les yeux rouges et il tremblait encore un peu, mais rien de trop grave. Une exposition trop longue au doloris aurait creusé ses joues et d'immenses cernes seraient apparus. Apparemment, Tom était intervenu assez rapidement.

« Arrêter quoi ? » Répondit-il le plus doucement possible. Harry paraissait si fragile…

Mais, maintenant, l'enfant le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés, comme si il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Sa tête aurait été comique si il n'y avait pas les cris d'agonie des mangemorts en guise de fond sonore. Soupirant lourdement, Tom reprit.

« D'accord. » Harry paru surprit qu'il accepte. Puis la surprise laissa place au soulagement. Salazar… Il faut qu'il apprenne au survivant l'occlumencie et l'auto-contrôle. Il était tellement facile à lire. Trop Gryffondor comme attitude.

Mais Harry avait raison. Le jeu était fini maintenant. Deux Avada Kadavra et les mangemort arrêtèrent de bouger d'un coup. Tom étudia avec attention la réaction de Harry. Le teint de l'enfant prit un aspect vraiment pâle. Tellement prévisible. Sa tête était vraiment comique. Tom aurait dû prendre un appareil photo.

* * *

Harry commença à perdre son sang-froid quand son cerveau accepta enfin d'analyser les récentes informations. Résumons : Nous avons, un mur détruit et non pas un mais deux cadavres de mangemorts… Par la barbe de Merlin ! Des cadavres ! Il allait expliquer cela comment ? Tom le regardait avec un air indéchiffrable. Était-il amusé ? Déçu ? Heureux ? Aucun moyen de le savoir. Tom posa sa main sur son épaule et Harry se détendit rapidement. Les sifflements familiers dans son crâne avaient un effet apaisant. Et puis, pourquoi de toutes les personnes, avait-il appelé Tom ? Il était stupide….

Finalement, le mage noir brisa le silence. « Oubliette » Merde. Tom était un bâtard insupportable.

* * *

Quand Dumbledore arriva à la source de tout ce chahut, le vieil homme faillit s'étouffer. Les deux sorciers Nott et Mulciber, qui étaient activement recherchés par les Aurors pour leurs activités douteuses, étaient allongés en plein milieu du couloir. Morts…

Fort heureusement, Harry Potter, qui avait été trouvé au même endroit et au même moment, était inconscient, certes, mais toujours bien vivant. Néanmoins, son corps contenait des traces de doloris. L'incident dans ce couloir était un vrai mystère. Pour en savoir plus, il faudrait attendre que le garçon se réveille… James et Lilly vont certainement lui envoyer une hurlante lorsque l'attaque d'aujourd'hui atteindra leurs oreilles. En attendant, Dumbledore avait besoin de se reposer. La suite des événements promettait d'être difficile à comprendre.

* * *

 **Au cas où vous vous poseriez la question 'comment les mangemorts sont entrés à Poudlard'... Disons que comme Tom est tranquillement rentré dans l'école à plusieurs reprises, les défenses de l'école en on prit un sacré coup... Et puis c'est une fanfiction je fais ce que je veux :p**

 **Review ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut ! J'ai enfin fini le chapitre neuf ! Celui-ci est beaucoup plus calme, il fait office de transition entre la troisième et quatrième années. On peut aussi y voir les interactions de Tom et Harry au quotidien.**

 **Encore merci Streema pour m'avoir fait remarquer le problème avec le chapitre quatre.**

 _"Ecrit"_

* * *

Harry ressortit trois jours plus tard de l'infirmerie. Malgré son repos obligatoire sa tête tournait toujours autant. Sa récente discussion avec Dumbledore l'avait épuisé. Tom qui avait été étrangement silencieux depuis son réveil, avait recommencé à lui parler il y a une heure, à peu près.

« Tooom. J'ai mal à la tête. »

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point cette phrase semble enfantine ? » Dit-il en rigolant légèrement.

« Tu n'as rien fait avec ma tête, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que là, c'est horrible comme sensation… » Tom rigola encore plus fort. Pourquoi se moquait-il toujours de lui ?

« C'est Dumbledore la cause de ton malheur, pas moi. »

« Dumbledore ? Écoute, je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas mais tu ne dois pas tout lui mettre sur le dos. »

« Mais c'est un fait. En usant de legemencie sur toi, je l'ai automatiquement contré avec mon occlumencie. Comme tu étais au milieu et que c'est ta tête qu'on fouillait, c'est toi qui en subis les conséquences. »

« Je ne sais pas si je dois être reconnaissant ou désespérer de savoir que deux des plus grands sorciers de ce temps en veulent à mon crâne. » Harry connaissait l'occulencie et la legemencie de nom. Son père lui avait déjà parlé des arts de l'esprit. Il avait ajouté que la plupart des Potter étaient des buses lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses sorts…

* * *

Dès que Tom partait ou utilisait la magie, Harry avait remarqué que l'héritier de Serpentard dormait beaucoup après. C'est pourquoi, quand Harry arriva dans le bureau de Dumbledore, la pièce lui parut plus intimidante que d'habitude. Le directeur n'était nulle part pour être vu.

Apparemment et d'après Hermione, le vieil homme voulait certainement savoir si il se souvenait de quelque chose depuis l'attaque il y a une semaine. En attendant, Harry regarda l'imposante bibliothèque, tout en caressant la tête de Fumseck. Soudain, un livre particulier attira son attention. Le journal de Tom. Il l'avait totalement oublié ! Il l'avait donné à Dumbledore l'année dernière parce qu'il était en colère contre Tom.

Mais le mage noir l'avait sauvé. Pourtant, Tom était devenu libre de ses mouvements maintenant. Si il voulait vraiment faire la même chose que son homologue, il pouvait très facilement le tuer…

Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque des bruits de pas retentirent depuis les escaliers. Sans trop réfléchir, il prit le carnet et le cacha dans les plis de son uniforme. Ce serait son cadeau pour Tom. Comme une sorte de remerciement. Et puis, si l'on réfléchit bien, le journal n'a jamais rien fait de mal, non ?

* * *

Avec le bruit de ses pas quand il sautillait dans les escaliers, on pourrait penser qu'un véritable hippopotame était rentré dans la maison. Harry rigola légèrement à cette idée. Il arriva rapidement à l'étage et il ne perdit pas de temps pour s'étaler de tout son long sur le petit lit de sa chambre.

« Harry, sérieusement, efface ce sourire niais tout de suite de ton visage, c'est ridicule. »

Bien que Tom se plaignait, sa voix semblait plus amusée qu'autre chose. L'héritier de Serpentard apparut soudainement dans sa chambre. Il avait un petit sourire sur le coin de sa bouche lorsqu'il s'installa sur son bureau.

« Rabat-joie. » Répondit-il en tirant la langue.

« Quelle maturité, c'est impressionnant. » Dit Tom en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry se retourna sur son dos et il tendit ses bras vers Tom en laissant sa tête pendre dans le vide. « Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, non ? »

Un des sourcils du mage noir se releva. « Tu es juste un sale gosse… »

« Dans ce cas, je suis ton sale gosse préféré. »

« Tu es le seul sale gosse que je dois supporter. » Dit Tom en riant. Ils se mirent à rire ensemble. C'est dans ce genre de situation que Harry se demandait pourquoi ce genre de scène ne pouvait pas arriver plus souvent ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'ils se disputent tout le temps ? Les petits moments insouciants comme celui-ci faisaient partis des meilleurs souvenirs d'Harry.

« Alors ? Dit moi, qu'est-ce qui t'a mis de si bonne humeur ? » Reprit Tom.

« Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureux ? »

« Harry… » Tom n'avait rien dit mais le ton de sa voix suffisait. Les sautes d'humeur du serpentard étaient impressionnantes, même après avoir passé autant de temps avec lui, Harry ne s'y ferait jamais.

« Ça va, calme toi. C'est juste que les détraqueurs vont être retirés, il n'y en aura pas l'année prochaine à cause des nombreux accidents qu'ils ont provoqué. Tu n'avais pas entendu ? »

« Non, j'étais… » Tom semblait chercher le bon mot. « Occupé. » Son colocataire dormait. Mais le jeune seigneur des ténèbres détestait devoir admettre qu'il était, il y a quelques minutes à peine, dans une position vulnérable. Harry se demandait si il devait s'inquiéter sur le fait de connaître un psychopathe comme Tom aussi bien. « Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle effectivement. » Conclut Tom.

L'héritier de Serpentard disparut et retourna à son 'occupation'. Harry se retrouva à nouveau seul dans sa chambre. Sa relation avec Tom avait beaucoup évoluée depuis leur rencontre. Mais si le Gryffondor devait choisir un mot pour la décrire… Disons que compliqué serait sûrement ce qui choisirait. Ils alternaient entre amis et ennemies.

Son regard tomba sur le journal posé sur le bureau, juste à côté de l'endroit où Tom s'était assis il y a seulement deux secondes. Lorsque le mage noir avait appris qu'Harry avait récupéré le livre, il avait senti toute la satisfaction que Tom éprouvait comme si c'était la sienne. Les petits sifflements qu'il avait entendus ce jour-là lui faisaient penser à un chat qui ronronne. Le même effet apaisant.

Harry se leva et il s'installa sur son bureau. Il avait une question, alors il prit une plume et écrit sur le journal.

 _« Tom, je peux te poser une question ? »_ Autant aller droit au but, avec Tom, mieux vaut ne pas tourner autour du pot.

 _« Harry ? Oui, si tu veux. »_

Le Tom du journal était beaucoup plus ouvert à la discussions que son Tom… Peut-être était-ce parce que le journal était seul depuis longtemps ?

 _« Il en existe beaucoup de souvenir de Voldemort, comme toi ? »_

La réponse arriva rapidement. Trop rapidement. _« Je ne sais pas. »_

Harry soupira. Si Tom voulait jouer à ce jeu-là, alors Harry pouvait le faire aussi. « D'accord, dans ce cas, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. »

 _« Attends ! Je sais combien il y en a… »_

Harry sourit. Il avait vu juste ! Le Tom du journal avait peur de se retrouver seul, encore. Alors il était désespéré pour avoir la moindre petite interaction avec l'extérieur. C'était un coup bas mais Harry avait eu le meilleur professeur dans ce domaine. Et puis, le choix chapeau avait voulu le mettre à Serpentard après tout.

 _« Alors ? Combien ? »_

 _« Sept. »_ L'écriture de Tom n'était pas aussi appliquée que d'habitude. Il semblait irrité. Irrité de devoir choisir entre répondre à ses question ou rester seul.

 _« Comment Voldemort a-t-il fait pour laisser ses souvenirs derrière lui ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ? »_

Peu importe la façon dont Harry essaya de menacer ou de supplier le mage noir, ce dernier ne répondit jamais à ses questions. Au bout d'une heure, Harry abandonna. Les cours reprenaient dans un mois et trois jours. Il espérait que cette année serait plus tranquille...

* * *

 **Je rappelle que pour le Tom du journal, le temps s'est arrêté il y a cinquante ans. Donc il est resté à son idée de sept horcrux en tout. Il ne sait pas que Harry est involontaire.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut ! Ça fait un longtemps pas vrai ? Et c'est pas ma faute ! Le nouveau Zelda il est troooop bien, je passe tout mon temps dessus. Mais je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour -sort-). Bref vous êtes pas venus pour ma vie mais plutôt pour le chapitre dix, alors bonne lecture.**

* * *

Sa mère était furieuse. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela. Elle avait déjà été en colère contre le directeur, notamment après l'incident avec Quirell, le meurtre de Ginny et les problèmes avec les détraqueurs… Ce qui fait beaucoup. Mais elle ne lui avait jamais crié dessus. Son père essayait tant bien que mal de la calmer un peu, mais lui aussi était irrité.

Harry était sorti de la pièce, il ne supportait plus toute cette tension. Il était comme dans un état second, tout lui paraissait flou et hors du temps présent. Le survivant s'était assis sur une des marches de l'escalier qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore. Il entendait quand même sa mère crier de là où il était.

« Tom… » Fit-il d'une petite voix.

« Hmm ? »

« Tu peux venir, s'il te plaît ? » Le mage noir hésitait. Sortir maintenant entraînerait un grand besoin de dormir juste après, le passage d'un esprit à un corps réel consommait beaucoup de magie et donc d'énergie. Tom semblait peser le pour et le contre. Il apparut finalement devant Harry. Comme d'habitude le pauvre petit orphelin Riddle était irréprochable. Bien habiller, bien coiffer et toujours le même visage d'ange. Les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses et cette phrase n'avait jamais semblé aussi vraie que quand on la dit face à Tom Riddle.

Ils restèrent un moment comme cela, se regardant dans les yeux, sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Malgré la tension dans l'air, le silence ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, c'est pourtant lui qui le brisa en murmurant d'une voix fatiguée.

« Je n'en peux plus... Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ? »

En guise de réponse, il eut l'apparition d'un petit sourire sur le visage de Tom. Ce dernier se déplaça pour se mettre à genoux devant lui, puis Tom le prit dans ses bras.

Tom n'essaya pas de le rassurer, loin de là. Le seigneur des ténèbres ne faisait preuve d'empathie envers personne, c'était contre sa nature. Même ce "câlin" n'avait pas un but rassurant. Avec cette action, Tom lui donnait sa réponse. Pourquoi lui ? Parce que Tom était là. Si Riddle n'était pas avec lui, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Le mage noir le lui avait déjà dit à plusieurs reprises: « J'ai construit ce que tu es aujourd'hui. »

Tom était comme un enfant jouant avec ses cubes pour construire quelque chose d'autre. Sauf que ce que construit Tom se sont des êtres vivants. Il détruit et reforme les cerveaux humains. Jouant avec les émotions des gens et écrase leurs espoirs comme de vulgaires insectes. Mais aujourd'hui, Harry voulait oublier les cris de colère de ses parents dans le bureau juste au-dessus. Oublier Ginny. Oublier son pseudo titre de sauveur du monde sorcier. Oublier les mangemort qui en veulent à son crâne. Oublier Voldemort, qui est vraiment Tom et surtout ce fichu tournoi obligatoire…

* * *

Les Scroutt à pétard et les labyrinthes vivants ne devraient pas exister. Pourquoi, par les quatre fondateurs, quelqu'un irait mettre son nom dans la coupe ? Plus il y pensait, plus cela lui paraissait n'être qu'une grosse blague. Il faut vraiment être fou pour vouloir y participer.

« Ou avoir envie de la récompense… »

« Tom ?! Tu es revenu depuis combien de temps ? » Tom partait beaucoup plus souvent cette année, mais il revenait toujours pour les épreuves et leurs préparations. Grâce à lui, Harry était arrivé premier, loin devant les autres.

« Il y a trois heures, à peu près… »

« Trois heures ?! Et tu ne dis rien ! »

« Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. » Fit-il d'un ton désintéressé.

« L'utilité ? J'ai failli me faire tuer à plusieurs reprise les trois dernières heures ! »

« Oui, j'avais vu, mais tu avais l'air de bien t'en sortir. Je peux sentir ton irritation. Tu es en colère. Pourquoi ? Tu attendais que je vienne t'aider ? »

« Oui ! Tom, je… » Harry soupira. Ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver, il avait une épreuve à terminer. Et puis, il n'en avait rien à faire de Tom ! Il pouvait très bien s'en sortir tout seul. Le survivant devait se concentrer, avec l'élimination de Fleur du tournoi, il devait se méfier…

« Pendant un moment, j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais me laisser là… »

« Pendant un moment, moi aussi. » Dit-il complètement essouffler. Sa tête tournait beaucoup trop et Tom était très agité tout à coup. Sa vue devenait floue. Il est grand temps que cette folie s'arrête. Il n'écoutait même plus ce que Cédric disait. Le jeune Poufsouffle sembla remarquer son état plus que déplorable. Il lui prit alors l'épaule, se pencha pour mettre ses yeux en face des siens et lui demanda d'un air inquiet.

« Harry, ça va ? »

« O-oui, termine l'épreuve, prend la coupe. »

Les yeux de Cédric s'écarquillèrent. « Tu ne veux pa- »

« Non ! Dépêche-toi, prend-là ! » Le survivant n'avait pas besoin de gloire ou d'argent, il les avait déjà. Ce maudit tournoi ne crée que des tensions et des disputes. Harry ne voulait pas y participer ! Il avait l'impression d'un pieux s'enfonçait dans son crâne et ses yeux semblaient vouloir sortir de leurs orbites. Qu'est-ce que Tom faisait ? C'était horrible. Tout tournait. Il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir plus longtemps. Le Gryffondor ne pouvait pas faire un as de plus. Ses jambes ne supportaient même plus son propre poids.

La douleur disparut tout aussi soudainement qu'elle était arrivée…

Harry se retourna juste au moment où Cédric disparut avec un léger 'pop'. La coupe était donc un potoloin… L'étrange silence qui venait de s'installer était très angoissant. Il se demandait si l'on viendrait le chercher ou si le labyrinthe allait disparaître tout seul…

Les Gryffondor préféra s'asseoir dans un coin en attendant que quelque chose se passe. Harry remarqua un petit détail très important : Il se sentait seul.

« Tom ? » Mais il n'eut aucune réponse...


	11. Chapter 11

« Parler »

 **Fourchelang**

* * *

Le timing était serré, mais il avait réussi la première étape. Son homologue avait vraiment atteint le point de non-retour. Consommer par la folie, Voldemort avait perdu de vue ses objectifs et aussi, il semblait avoir oublié de réfléchir avant de réfléchir… L'actuel seigneur des ténèbres était tombé bien bas si il pensait que Tom allait rester les bras croisés pendant qu'il planifiait l'assassinat de l'enfant.

Dès que le Poufsouffle s'était approché de la coupe, Tom avait quitté l'esprit de Harry pour saisir le portoloin en même temps que le deuxième champion de Poudlard. Cette démarche avait épuisé beaucoup de sa magie mais comme on dit, le prix en faut la chandelle.

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que le nom du jeune Potter qui sort de la coupe malgré la restriction, était tout sauf une coïncidence. Dumbledore se servait de l'enfant comme un appât. De plus, un Auror aussi fou soit-il, n'utiliserait jamais les impardonnable devant des élèves. En parler, oui, mais les faire ? Non.

Avec l'aide de quelques doloris et beaucoup de patience, l'Auror réputé s'était transformé en Barty Croutch, quel souvenir plaisant.

L'élève de la maison d'Helga regardait tout les mangemorts présents autour de lui avec de grands yeux et un air incrédule. Tom, lui, ne s'en soucia pas. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur les iris rouges, si semblables aux siennes. Être en face de lui-même était effrayant...

Voldemort s'avança vers les deux nouveaux arrivants. Son regard s'attarda sur la version plus jeune de lui-même. Il avait exactement la même apparence que cette nuit maudite de Halloween. Tom Riddle avait toujours été incroyablement beau et doué dans tous les domaines, il était immortel et même à cinquante-quatre ans, il pouvait facilement se faire passer pour un jeune trentenaire. Mais arrivées à la soixantaine, les choses étaient beaucoup moins évidentes.

Le terrible seigneur des ténèbres n'était pas à l'abri des ravages du temps, tout immortel qu'il soit. L'horcux devant lui était un fantôme de ce qu'il avait été autrefois. Avec cette apparence, le souvenir du jour où ils s'étaient séparés lui revenait en mémoire. Comme si le destin voulait lui remettre sa seul et unique erreur devant les yeux.

Son attention se déplaça sur le jeune à côté de Tom. Un éclair vert plus tard et il n'y avait plus rien… Pauvre bête, aveuglé par sa soif de reconnaissance, il avait mis le pied sur terrain de jeu de Tom. Finalement, Voldemort brisa le silence en demandant d'une voix faussement calme.

« Tom… » Il hésita sur son nom, une expression de dégoût s'installa en le prononçant. « Tu pourras peut-être nous donner une explication sur… Les événements ? » Il se tourna vers ses mangemorts pour faire bien comprendre à Tom de ne rien faire de 'stupide' car ils étaient plus nombreux.

Le jeune héritier de Serpentard afficha le sourire le plus charmeur qu'il pouvait faire. « Bien sûr, c'est pourtant très simple. Vois-tu, si ta petite mise scène pour ce tournoi aboutissait, cela me poserait quelques problèmes. Alors j'ai juste rappelé aux mangemorts qui est vraiment Voldemort… »

Le seigneur des ténèbres ne le tuerait pas. L'éliminer en tuant Harry ne le gênait pas, mais voir sa propre mort lui était insupportable. C'est pour la même raison que Tom ne tuerait pas Voldemort non plus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?! » S'indigna Voldemort.

« Que tu as perdu et que tu es seul. » Dit-il froidement.

« Seul ? Regarde autour de toi. L'enfant aurait-il rempli ta tête avec ses débilités ? » Le vieux mage noir se retourna et, au lieu de voir ses petits chiens apeurés, il découvrit une dizaine de baguettes contre lui.

« Quel est le sens de cette- » Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir que le le grand seigneur reçut un Incarcerem.

Tom n'en pouvait plus. Il éclata dans un fou rire. « Risible, tellement risible. » L'horcrux se rapprocha de son créateur et se mit devant lui.

« Ton âme en miette ta plongé dans une folie destructrice. Ton crâne est rempli de débilités. » Reprit-il en parodiant l'insulte que Voldemort lui avait lancé plus tôt.

« Comment ? » Tom se pencha et susurra à l'oreille de son homologue. « Tu dois le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai toujours été très doué pour jouer avec l'esprit des foules. Si l'on demande à ce troupeau derrière toi qui ils préfèrent entre un vieux fou et moi, le choix se fait rapidement. »

Tom se recula et parla à nouveau à haute voix. « Pour Voldemort, le pouvoir et la grandeur passent avant tout. En faisant passer ta misérable petit vengeance avant la création de notre nouveau monde et avant même ta propre immortalité. Tu n'es plus Voldemort, mais moi je n'ai jamais cessé de l'être. »

« C'est impossible ! Je suis l'original. Tu ne peux rien face à moi ! »

L'horcrux sourit cruellement. « C'est vrai. Mais j'aimerais inverser les rôles, tu vas comprendre ce que signifie être enfermé dans le néant. »

Dès que Tom avait été libre de ses mouvements, il en avait profité pour placer des runes d'invocations sur la cape d'invisibilité du jeune Gryffondor. Si jamais il avait besoin de la relique, l'héritier de Serpentard aurait toujours un accès rapide à cette dernière. Pour faire un horcrux, les reliques de la mort étaient parfaites…

 **« Il ne fallait pas toucher au garçon. »**

* * *

Harry était assis avec Hermione et Ron dans les gradins des spectateurs. Personne n'avait eu l'autorisation de partir tant que Cédric n'avait pas été retrouvé. Le ventre de Harry se serra. Cédric. Il aurait dû prendre la coupe avec lui, comme l'aîné lui avait proposé. La culpabilité lui tordait les entrailles.

Il entendait vaguement toutes les rumeurs et les ragots qui se propageaient. Même Ron et Hermione participaient aux théories. « La coupe est certainement défectueuse… Cédric doit être arrivé ailleurs… » Disait-elle.

Le survivant se sentait vide et las de toute cette situation. Malgré la présence de ses amis autour de lui, ils ne parvenaient pas à combler le manque que créait Tom en partant. Où était-il ? Il avait disparu en même temps que Cédric.

Ses pensées durent interrompre lorsqu'une vive lumière illumina le centre du terrain habituellement réservé au quidditch. Est-ce un portoloin ? Cédric était revenu ? Ses muscles, qui s'étaient inconsciemment raidis sous le stress, se desserrèrent. Son soulagement était immense.

Il déchanta bien vite la seconde où des hurlements se firent entendre. Cho…

* * *

 **Je vous le promets, j'aime Cédric et sa mort m'a beaucoup attristé. Mais comme pour Ginny, je pense que c'est nécessaire pour le développement des personnages. Je sais que sa mort a été expédiée rapidement, mais c'était surtout pour souligner le fait que Cédric est totalement impuissant et aussi pour montrer l'indifférence de Tom pour sa situation. Dans ce chapitre, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'interaction entre Harry et Tom mais dans le prochain il y a ce qu'il faut :) Petite review ?**


End file.
